dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = Loghain_1.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Krieger |family = Gareth Mac Tir (Vater) Celia (Ehefrau) Anora (Tochter) Cailan (Schwiegersohn) Kieran (Sohn, möglich) |specialization = 20px Champion |location = |title = Teyrn von Gwaren Regent von Ferelden Grauer Wächter(optional) |appearances = Dragon Age: Der gestohlene Thron Dragon Age: Der Ruf der Grauen Wächter Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (möglich) Dragon Age: Inquisition (möglich) Heroes of Dragon Age |voice = Christoph Gutknecht Simon Templeman (en) }} Loghain Mac Tir ist der Kommandant von König Cailans Armee und der Teyrn von Gwaren. Er spielt in und in Dragon Age: Der gestohlene Thron eine tragende Rolle. Hintergrund Loghain Mac Tir wurde als Kind einer Bauernfamilie im von Orlais besetzten Ferelden geboren. Loghains Vater beschloss, die Steuereintreiber Orlais nicht zu bezahlen, als Orlais eine Sondersteuer für Fereldener einführte. Dragon Age: Origins Ostagar Der Wächterrekrut begegnet Loghain im Heerlager von Ostagar. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, noch vor dem Beitritt zu den Grauen Wächtern eine kurze Audienz bei ihm zu bekommen. Loghain scheint weniger zuversichtlich als König Cailan zu sein, was den Ausgang der anstehenden Schlacht betrifft. Er hält es nicht für zielführend, sich gänzlich auf die Grauen Wächter zu verlassen. Nach der Audienz widmet er sich wieder seinen Vorbereitungen. Kurz vor der Schlacht wird der Wächter zur Besprechung zum König gerufen und bekommt eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Loghain mit. Offenbar ist Cailan nicht abgeneigt, die Orlaisianer zu Hilfe zu rufen, sollten sie der Dunklen Brut nicht alleine Herr werden. Loghain, der sich noch allzu gut an deren Besatzung in seiner Jugend erinnern kann, bezeichnet dies als eine idiotische Idee. Er ist der Meinung, dass Ferelden sich alleine verteidigen muss. Cailan argumentiert, dass die Auseinandersetzungen mit Orlais Vergangenheit seien und weist Loghain zurecht, dass er der König sei und Loghain zu gehorchen habe. Der Wächter wird gemeinsam mit Alistair beauftragt, zum Turm von Ishal zu gehen, um Loghains Truppen einen Flankenangriff zu signalisieren. thumb|leftAls sie nach einigen Schwierigkeiten das Signalfeuer erreichen und entzünden, gibt Loghain seinen Truppen allerdings den Befehl zum Abzug. Die Schlacht verkommt zum Gemetzel, Cailan und Duncan, mit all den Grauen Wächtern an der Front, sowie der Großteil des königlichen Heeres, fallen der Horde zum Opfer. Duncan stirbt einen heldenhaften Tod, als er versucht, Cailan zu retten. Denerim In Denerim ruft sich Loghain zum Regenten seiner nun verwitweten Tochter Anora aus. Dazu muss er sich vor den Adeligen Fereldens erklären. Loghain sagt, dass Cailans Tod den Grauen Wächtern anzulasten sei. Allerdings glauben ihm bei Weitem nicht alle, allen voran Bann Teagan Guerrin. Loghain beschwört die Adligen, dass sie der Dunklen Brut alleine Herr werden können. Um sicherzugehen, dass niemand die Wahrheit erfährt, setzt er ein Kopfgeld auf die überlebenden Grauen Wächter aus. thumb|Die Adeligen fordern, dass Loghain zurücktrittArl Howe agiert mittlerweile als Loghains rechte Hand und Ratgeber, doch die anderen Adeligen nehmen seine Regentschaft nicht unwidersprochen in Kauf. Howe teilt Loghain mit, dass sich im Bannorn, der Kornkammer des Reiches und dem Sitz vieler reichsunmittelbarer Banns, ernster Widerstand regt und die Adeligen fordern, dass er von seiner Regentschaft zurücktreten soll. Zudem scheint es, dass zwei graue Wächter die Schlacht bei Ostagar überlebt haben. Arl Howe empfiehlt den Einsatz eines Meisterassassinen, um die beiden Wächter aus der Welt zu schaffen. Loghain scheint diese Lösung nicht gerade begeistert zu befürworten, dennoch spricht er den Befehl an den Assassinen aus, die verbleibenden Grauen Wächter zu töten. Auch Loghains Tochter Anora Theirin kann sein Handeln irgendwann nicht mehr unkommentiert lassen, da er nicht einsehen will, dass Ferelden Unterstützung braucht, um gegen die Verderbnis bestehen zu können. Als sie vorschlägt, Orlais um Hilfe zu bitten, unterbricht er sie zornig und erklärt, dass kein orlaisianischer Soldat seinen Fuß nach Ferelden setzen wird. Da sie es gewesen war, die ihrem verstorbenen Mann Cailan vor der Schlacht von Ostagar geraten hat, die Grauen Wächter von Orlais zu informieren, wird Anora nun misstrauisch und will wissen, ob Logain Cailan getötet hat. Loghain antwortet ausweichend, dass Cailan für seinen Tod selbst verantwortlich war. Beim Landthing wird Loghain befehlen, die Grauen Wächter und alle ihre Komplizen zu verhaften, sollte er die Verhandlungen gewinnen. Die Grauen Wächter und allen voran Arl Eamon, werden dies nicht akzeptieren und ein Kampf bricht aus. Andernfalls, wenn Loghain die Verhandlungen beim Landthing verliert, wird er die Entscheidung des Landthings nicht akzeptieren und wird versuchen, einen vorher für diesen Fall geplanten Putsch durchzuführen. In beiden Fallen kommt es zum Kampf. Der Kampf kann jedoch im letzteren Falle noch vermieden werden, wenn der Graue Wächter im Landthing so viel Unterstützung hinter sich versammeln konnte, dass Loghain keine Verbündeten mehr hat, um seinen Plan durchzuführen. Ob es einen Kampf gibt, oder nicht: Am Ende des Landthings ist die Zukunft Fereldens unklar. Loghain fordert den Wächter zum Duell. Dabei kann der Wächter selbst kämpfen, er kann sich aber auch dazu entschließen, einen seiner Anhänger das Duell austragen zu lassen. Vorsicht: Die Wahl Alistairs zum Duellgegner Loghains wird sich besonders auswirken! Wenn Loghain besiegt ist, wird er sich ergeben und einsehen, dass es sinnlos ist, weiterzukämpfen. Der Wächter kann sich entscheiden, Loghain zu exekutieren oder ihn von Alistair exekutieren zu lassen. Sollte Alistair ausgewählt worden sein, sich mit Loghain zu duellieren, so wird Alistair obsiegen und Loghain umbringen, wenn dieser sich ergibt, ohne dem Wächter eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich anders zu entscheiden. Ob Loghain tatsächlich ein böser Charakter mit egoistischen Zielen ist oder nur das tut, was er tun muss, um das zu schützen, was ihm lieb und teuer war und dabei zufällig auf der falschen Seite steht, daran scheiden sich die Geister. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age: Inquisition Siehe auch (Origins) (Inquisition) Wissenswertes * In Dragon Age: Der gestohlene Thron ist Loghain ein begabter Bogenschütze - kein Krieger, wobei er bereits in jungen Jahren im Umgang verschiedenster Waffen geschult war. * Loghain war der Gründer und Anführer der "Nachtelfen". Galerie Loghain HoDA.jpg|Loghain in Heroes of Dragon Age Loghain Inquisition.jpg|Loghain in DA:I auf den Wehrgängen Loghain.png Young Loghain.jpg|Der junge Loghain während der fereldischen Rebellion gegen Orlais Loghain_Denerim_1.png|Loghain ruft sich zum Regenten aus Loghain's Shield.png|Loghains Schild Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien.png|Teyrn Loghain und Cauthrien in Ostagar. Loghain_Mac_Tir_(HoDA).png|Loghain Mac Tir in Heroes of Dragon Age. log2.png|Loghain Tarotkarte Loghain HoDA tier.jpg|Heroes of Dragon Age en:Loghain Mac Tir es:Loghain Mac Tir ru:Логэйн Мак-Тир pl:Loghain Mac Tir Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Adelige Menschen Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Origins) Kategorie:Charaktere (Inquisition) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Charaktere (Der gestohlene Thron) Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Fereldener Kategorie:Graue Wächter Kategorie:Charaktere (Der Ruf der Grauen Wächter) Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018) Kategorie:Charaktere (Awakening)